


Saturday Morning

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Holding Hands, POV Female Character, Saturday Morning, Shopping, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: A look into a random Saturday morning with you and Bucky.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, I really love domestic, metal armed Bucky.  
> Fill #2 for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
> Square B5- Shopping Together

It’s an early Saturday morning. It’s just past 8am. Before Bucky, you didn’t know what 8am looked like on a Saturday. You didn’t know what it smelled like, what it felt like, what it tasted like. After Bucky, you love everything about 8am on a Saturday morning. The sun is high in sky, the wind is soft and enveloping. Birds are chirping in the distance; the wispy clouds moving at their own leisure. The two of you are linked by your hands, fingers lazily wrapped within each other as your hips bump into his as you move down the aisles of the farmers market. 

 

The two of you are often the first patrons every Saturday morning. Most of the local sellers aren't even here yet, but the ones that are, throw the two of you soft smiles and polite hellos as they set up. You let your free hand graze along the wooden crates, full of freshly picked fruits and vegetables. You stop once you reach Bucky’s favorite vendor. You naturally sink into his side, running your hand up and down his flesh arm as he reaches around in the bin. He squints his eyes as he pokes around, lifting each plum and squeezing it gently, looking for the perfect one. He finds a few, smiling gently at the small woman who just smiles back, before paying her handsomely, mainly for her kindness. You wiggle your fingers at her before the two of you start to move again, Bucky tossing his metal arm loosely around your waist, tickling your hip with the tips of his fingers. 

 

You peek up at him at he bites into his first plum, watching as he dips his head slightly as he chews. His hair is pulled back but a few loose strands fall into his handsome face. He tucks the long, loose tendrils behind his ears and returns to his snack, slurping the juice slightly as some trickles down his chin. He notices you watching him and he smirks, letting out a rush of air through his nose. He leans down and gives you a chaste kiss, lingering  _ just  _ long enough to where you get a quick taste of the sweet plum before he pulls away. His metal hand tightens around your waist, his palm cupping the curve of your hip. The two of you continue your stroll, until a bright yellow, short, flowy, hand sewn skirt catches your eye. You pull away and pluck the hanger from the rack, the smile on your face growing larger as you hold it up into the sun, inspecting it further. You glance back at your lover as he watches you with a softness written on his face. You lower the skirt to your waist, biting your bottom lip as you wiggle a little and start to laugh. 

 

“Well?” You ask after a moment, your voice soft and sweet, full of love for him.

 

He pulls out his wallet and pays the sweet, older seamstress before digging his nose and lips into your hair as he pulls you away. He knows how good that yellow will look against your brown skin.

 

“It’ll look great on our bedroom floor later.”


End file.
